The Journey of an Author
by Dachu4x1
Summary: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being de-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Meinto' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime universe. Rated K and up
1. June 27, 2013, Death Day

**Hello Y'all Dachu4x1 with another fan fiction. Sorry for not writing on the others in quite some time, but I will up date them soon, so please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do claim some owner ship to the setting the characters and my history. Please enjoy.**

June 27th, 2013

Hello, my name is David Horsman. I'm just your normal eighteen year old, ametuer story writer. I have many quirks, most notably I'm not very skinny. Right now I'm about to tell you a very strange first person story of my adventures in an unknown region of pokemon called, the 'Meinto' region. Nothing special, just an extra region with no new pokemon. It does however have a heck load of gyms, based off of every type of Pokémon.

The Meinto League was just starting when I entered the world. To become a gym leader for your respective gym, you had to be chosen by your towns treasure, A speacial egg. If the egg hatches and the baby pokemon choses you, then your the new gym leader.

Now back to my part in the story, as I said I'm not very skinny. This statement has a lot of meaning later on. Up 'till this day, I have been in on a very one-sided war. I was truely fighting life, and today I think I lost. I don't know how, but I died that day. I know that for truth.

I was just floating in never ending darkness. Not knowing up or down was very annoying to me. After who knows how long, I saw a flash of white light. I brought up my arm, finding that I had an arm again.

"Hello, David," A strange voice said.

I sat up on what was like a glass floor, that you can see through it. "Umm... Hello? Can ya tell me where I am, if you don't mind?" I asked, Leaning back on my arms, not feeling up to standing just yet.

The voice gave a chuckle and replied, " Well, of course, But first, can I ask something?"

"You just did," I said jokingly.

Again the voice chuckled retorting, " True, true. Why are you not wondering how I knew your name?"

I shrugged saying, "Well, I'm dead, We're in a white space, and you somehow know my name. Why would I wonder what I already figured out."

"You are smart, David, as they say," It said, me mouth the question 'They?' with my mouth, " very well, you _**are**_ dead, and your in the 'Between'."

I sighed, stating, "So I'm in Pugitory."

The voice corrected, "Oh no, Purgitory is different then the Between, more people there, and not white."

"Ahh... I see, so what am I doing here then?" I asked in a slightly apathetic voice.

The voice took a breath and replied, "I have brought you here for a reason."

I shot a deapanned look at nothing." And what would the reason be? You need help moving out of here, but by the looks of it your practically done." I said dryly

" Oh, nothing like that, though I might call you for that next time. I just thought you would like another shot at your dream." It replied.

"You mean beating every pokemon game, all though I practically did that, well not really, with X and Y coming out," I replied.

"No you stupid person, Your dream of becoming an author and having fun doing it!" It said raiseing it's voice at the end, haveing gotten tired of my antics.

I slowly realized what it was saying. "Oh... Oh! You want to help me with that?! Like giving me ideas and getting me published?" I asked enthusiasticlly.

"No," It replied bluntly, with no emotions.

"Then what? Those are the only two thing I need help with," I stated.

"How will you get published if your already dead, David?" It asked.

Another realization hit me. "So your going to bring me back to life!" I exclaimed.

"There you go, David, now your on the right track!" It replied happily.

"But if you revive me, wouldn't people want to know how I was brought back to life?" I asked.

"That's the thing know one will know you," It replied.

"Umm... Ok, What do you mean?" I questioned again.

"I am going to send you to another place where not one person would know you, nor the place your from," It answered.

"So where is it your sending me?" I replied.

"It's a mystery," The voice teased.

"Ok, I'm dropping it, but why are you helping me?"

"I've grown to like you throu the games we've played," It replied.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "So how are we gonna do this?" I asked, slowly standing up, testing my legs.

The voice replied, "Right now I am creating a portal to the world your going."

Then from behind me was a blue flash. Slowly I turned to a blue, oval, man sized vortex. This was my way to be alive again, but I knew something was going to be wrong.

Then the voice said something that proved me right. "There are some side effects," It said.

I closed my eyes in disapointment and asked, "What are they?"

The voice replied, "First, You'll lose most of your body weight."

"So, I'll be skinny again, huh?" I asked, having not been skinny for some time.

"Yes, like I said you'll lose most your weight," It repeated.

"What if I was skinnier, would I have died?" I asked.

"It veries with weight," It replied.

"Ok, then what is the other 'side effects'?" I pushed.

The voice sighed at my questioning, but answered, "The other is that you will de-age two years, and lose a lot of your memories of after that age."

The swirling noise of the vortex grew more and more as it gained more power. It's brightness shone brighter. The light slowly colored the surroundings blue.

I stood slack jawed, but gained my composure, stating, "Well, I guess it's the price for being brought back to life and becoming skinny."

"Your ok then, with the terms that is?" I nodded, "Ok then when you wake up it will be June twenty-eigth, Are you ready David?"

"One last question, who are you?" I asked, the noise growing louder.

"Oh, I am no one speacial. Just remember as long as you live, you'll always be my favorite toy. Bye for now, my young and smart David," The voice said.

Then I was engulfed by the vortex. I watched as the blue light covered me, as I was barely left to wonder what the voice meant before I was sent into unconscious.

**Thank you for reading chapter one and please continue to read my fictions.**

**characters/Pokémon**

-David/None

** See Y'all Later**

** -Dachu4x1**


	2. June 28, 2013, Random Purple Rats

**Hello Y'all and welcome to another, albeit short, Chapter Of 'The Journey of an Author' Please enjoy, and review if you see fit.**

**Summery: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being de-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Meinto' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime universe. Rated K and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, But I Do own my History and some of the other OC's.**

June 28th, 2013

I slowly realized I wasn't on my bed, even though I was on the ground.I have almost always slept on the floor. Not the floor itself, but on the floor.

I pushed of the dew-ridden ground, arms easily lifted me up, to my surprise. Even during basketball practice last winter they didn't lift me up this easily. I tried to stand up, testing if they worked right or not.

After successfully standing up I looked around the area I was in. The sun still had yet to rise over the horizon, leaving the area dim. I could tell there was a forest surrounding the field. Across from me was the silhouette of a mill.

From a distance I could hear a soft, unnatural noise. I tried to find it, only to find it too faint. I rubbed my ear to clear them, and the noise got a little clearer.

I shrugged and got a little scared. "OK, where the hell am I?" I asked myself, starting to walk towards the mill.

As I got near the building, I noticed it was bigger then I pictured. '_Wow, that's big enough to fit two two-story houses_' I thought.

Walking a bit closer, I got to the front door. The door was very old and dilapidated. Slowly pushing it open I noticed that the mill was abandoned.

One, was that the whole room looked unkempt and very , the walls and floor looked very old. And three, There were weird, purple rat in the corner.

'Wait... Purple rats, where have I seen them before?' I asked myself as the rats noticed me.

They snarled towards me and slowly walked toward me. I was a little worried. "Umm... Hey guys, how are you doing today?" I asked nervously.

The rats snarled again, and ran towards me. I then quickly got out the door, hearing the rats pound the door as I held it back. "All I did was ask how you were doing, Jeez." I sighed, leaning on the door.

I noticed the noise got louder, and behind the mill. I chanced getting off the door, and walked around the building. The noise came from the direction where the sun rose. Speaking of which the sun slowly was peeping over the horizon.

I started walking across the little river that I didn't notice before and across the little Stretch into the forest.

Xx 20-minutes later xX

After the first twenty-minutes, I was surprised to not feel exhausted. This was no easy task, the forest was filled with annoying plant-life. Not to mention random creatures, that I thought I remembered, popping up in front of me. Three times I had a stare down with a couple of Weird leaf-bugs.

That was before I heard a slight, but attention grabbing. I slowly made my way towards the enticing scene, taking longer because of the more densely thick bracket. Once I made it I stumbled upon a scene that stumped me.

There in a small opening, dark-blue creature fighting seven or eight of the purple rats from earlier. '_How did they get here so fast, wait... probably because I had those soul-to-soul encounters with those bugs... weird things those...' _I thought.

I continued to watch as the fight dragged on to the point where the dark-blue creature start slowing. Two of the rats split up and attack from both sides, leaving the creature on the edge of falling.

The other rats thought that opportunity was the perfect chance. At the sight of them closing in I reached down, picked up a stick, and chucked it at them. I absolutely missed, but My reason worked as it scared away the annoying rats.

I entered the opening and walked to the downed creature. I took in its appearance.

It had a dark-blue scale-like skin, with a black hair-like substance covering It's head, face, and neck. It had four legs and stood up to my nees. It shot a look at me that I could only guess was a glare of fear, but with no eyes I could not tell.

"Stand still there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I told, in a non-aggressive, comforting voice. I then approached it slowly, reaching my hand out to pet it, though I stopped as a past event came to mind.

_ * A younger looking me just arrived back from school, to find My mothers BF, Brandon, nurturing an injured dog. _

_ "Be careful, David, she is really hurt and doesn't like being pet," He said._

_ I slowly reached my hand out, as the fearful dog looked on, and pet her on the head. "There, there little gal, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, the little dog looked at me and an instant relationship formed._

_ "What's her name?" I asked, still petting the dog._

_ "She doesn't have one," He replied._

_ "How about Riah, after all you used her project for this ones Splint?" I offered._

_ "Sure, that's a good name, let's see what your brother thinks."*_

I realised the creature noticed my hesitation, and limped closer and put its head under my hand. I started petting it soothingly like I did with Riah, and said, "There, there I'm not gonna hurt cha," I said, and the creature seemed to growl softly.

I looked up to see the sun setting and the noise was nearly gone, I decided to find a place close to sleep. The first thought that came to mind was the mill, but that was too far away. The creature whose name I was barely remembering, to my confusion, grunted and gestured me to follow it.

I followed, silently as the creature, remembering its name to be Deino, (Don't ask how I knew that or remembered but I did). It slowly made its way to a moderately sized cave. "Nice this is a good place to stay, Thank you Deino," I said gratefully to the small Blue creature.

I moved into the cave and sat against the wall, Deino slowly made its way to me and laid its head on my lap as we both slowly fell asleep. Only one thing crossed my mind before falling asleep/

_"As long as you live, You __**Will**__ always be my favorite toy..."_

**Day 2 End...**

**Thanks for Reading this Fic, and please continue to read 'The Journey of an Author'**

** _David/Deino?_**

**Thanks again, please review.**

** See y'all later**

** ~Dachu4x1**


End file.
